omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Goro Akechi
|-|Goro Akechi= |-|Akechi as Crow= |-|Robin Hood= |-|Akechi with the black mask= |-|Loki= Character Synopsis Goro Akechi is a major antagonist in Persona 5. He is a high school student, and a detective renowned across Japan for his work in solving cases related to the psychotic breakdown incidents. He voices his dislike for the Phantom Thieves on television frequently, which has contributed to his reputation as well. After Okumura's change of heart goes horribly wrong, Akechi corners Ren and his group, stating that he knows they're the Phantom Thieves. Akechi wants them to disband, but the group had already set their sights on the palace of Sae Nijima. That conversation ends in the Thieves agreeing to disband after Sae's palace, and with Akechi accompanying them into Sae's palace himself. There, he dons elegant white clothes and a red mask, and takes up the title of Crow. His persona is Robin Hood, which can make use of light, dark and almighty attacks. After Joker fails to escape Sae's palace and ends up arrested, it's revealed that Akechi had manipulated the Thieves so that he could assassinate Ren, frame his suicide and take credit for solving the case of the Phantom Thieves. Character Statistics Tiering: 4-A | 4-A Verse: Shin Megami Tensei, more specifically Persona Name: Goro Akechi, Crow, The Second Advent of the Detective Prince, The Traitor Gender: Male Age: Likely 17 Classification: Ace Detective, Persona user, Wildcard user Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Absorbtion and Power mimicry (As someone with the Wildcard ability, can likely wield various personas and obtain them just as Ren Amamiya can), Elemental manipulation (Fire, Ice, Electricity and Wind, can set opponents on fire, paralyze them with electricity or freeze them solid), Mind and Madness manipulation (Can attack enemies' minds directly, can destroy people's shadows in the Metaverse which causes them to be reduced to a vegetable in reality, can control and drive entities berserk), Radiation manipulation (Can attack with radiation-based explosions, the strongest of which being on the cosmic scale), Light manipulation (Can attack with light and holy power), Darkness manipulation (Can attack with darkness and curses), Empathetic manipulation (Can make foes depressed until they commit suicide themselves), Stat manipulation (Can raise his own physical characteristics), Power nullification (Can negate most statistic amps and unusual physical states, can negate debuffs on himself), Attack nullification, absorbtion and reflection (Can nullify, absorb or reflect any type of attack that falls under the categories of the former abilities via the various personas he can potentially wield thanks to his wildcard ability, can cast barriers on himself that reflect attacks), Can cast "Almighty" attacks which cannot be defended against, Resistance nullification (Various personas he can wield possess skills that nullify any type of resistance to a type of attack that falls under any one of the above abilities; including resistance, nullification, absorbtion or reflection), Resistance to Physical attacks, Elemental manipulation, Mind manipulation, Empathetic manipulation, Radiation manipulation, Light manipulation, Darkness manipulation and power nullification (His self-buff, desperation, and his Madness manipulation cannot be nullified by abilities that usually nullify abnormal states of mind) Destructive Ability: 'Multi-Solar System Level' (Fought alongside the Phantom Thieves post-Okumura's palace, fought all of them at once in Shido's palace.) | Multi-Solar System Level (His natural ability was stated by Makoto to be superior to that of any individual Phantom Thief at the time, including Joker himself.) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Superior to any individual Phantom Thief at the time of Shido's palace, all of whom had already dealt with attacks that dwarfed stars in Okumura's palace.) Lifting Ability: Superhuman+ (Superior to any individual Phantom Thief, 3 of which could carry a refrigerator-sized object ever since Kamoshida's palace.) Striking Ability: Multi-Solar System Level (Comparable to the other Phantom Thieves, can fight and harm them.) | Multi-Solar System Level (Easily superior to any individual Phantom Thief.) Durability: Multi-Solar System Level (Scales to Joker and the other Phantom Thieves.) | Multi-Solar System Level (Easily superior to any individual Phantom Thief, could withstand a fight with the entire group all at once for a while.) Stamina:' High' (Can fight in the Metaverse for a considerable while, took on several other people on his level all at once and held his own for a long time. It should be noted that the Metaverse drains his stamina in reality heavily.) Range: Multi-Solar System Level (As he possesses the wildcard ability, can likely utilize attacks such as Cosmic Flare.) Intelligence: High (Stated by Makoto, the most intelligent of the Thieves, to have wit far superior to any of theirs. As an Ace Detective, should be considerably intelligent on his own.) Weaknesses: His mental state is unstable, and he cannot use his personas outside of the Metaverse unless it, or something similar, somehow became linked to reality. Versions: As Crow | With the black mask and Loki Other Attributes List of Equipment: *'Various Personas:' Due to his ability, the wildcard, he can wield a wide range of Personas. Most are obtained via fusing old ones together, or by taking in entities that he's fighting into his mask and using those. This allows him to take on the abilities, resistances and weaknesses of whatever he absorbs into his mask. *'Rapier:' In the Metaverse, Goro's melee weapon of choice is a lean saber. Crow's saber has a gold handle and handguard, with a glowing blue blade. While in his black suit, Akechi's saber becomes blood-red and serrated. *'Handguns:' Even in reality, Akechi's weapon of choice is a pistol with a silencer attached. In the Metaverse, he still favors a pistol, except it shoots lasers instead of bullets. Notable Attacks/Techniques: In the Metaverse, Goro Akechi has various means of attack. Theoretically, he can use the abilities of every persona in Persona 5 as well as those of anything he takes into his mask, just as Ren Amamiya can, thanks to his wildcard ability. Of those, he has demonstrated these particular ones: *'Physical Attacks:' Various kinds of Physical attacks are open to him, including but not limited to: **'Megaton Raid:' A brutal downward physical strike. Utilized by Robin Hood. **'Deathbound:' An omnidirectional attack, characterized by the presence of ghastly hands within the attack itself. Hits all of his enemies at once, twice. Utilized by Loki. **'Negative Pile:' A physical strike with empathetic manipulation mixed in; it can make the recipient of the blow despair to the point of suicide. Also causes any damage received to affect both their body and mind. Utilized by Loki. **'Brave Blade:' The most powerful of his physical attacks, a ferocious attack that comes from underneath. Utilized by Loki. *'Force Attacks:' Various attacks that manipulate the forces that bind together human understanding itself are available to him, including but not limited to: **'Kougaon:' A pillar of light swallows one of Akechi's foes. Utilized by Robin Hood. **'Eigaon:' A pillar of darkness unleashes its curse upon one of Akechi's foes. Utilized by both Robin Hood and Loki. **'Maeiga:' Darkness implodes around each of Akechi's foes all at the same time. Utilized by Loki. *'Almighty Attacks:' A special class of attacks that cannot be defended against in any way, shape or form; magic resistance, attack nullification and even reflection will not save you from an Almighty attack. The attacks he has access to include, among others: **'Megidola:' White spheres of glowing light surround each of Akechi's enemies and all blast beams towards them. As it's an Almighty attack, it cannot be resisted. Utilized by Robin Hood. **'Megidolaon:' A dome of white light that swallows all of Akechi's foes at once. As it's an Almighty attack, it cannot be resisted. Utilized by both Robin Hood and Loki. **'Laevateinn:' A dark downward slash-esque attack that attacks a single enemy. As it's an Almighty attack, it cannot be resisted. Utilized by Loki. *'Miscellaneous:' Abilities that aren't attacks are even available to him, including but not limited to: **'Call of Chaos:' Akechi makes an entity "go psychotic", effectively robbing them of their sanity in exchange for severely amplified physical statistics. Utilized by Loki. **'Desperation:' Akechi raises his own attack power and lowers his defense. Can also be used by beings under the effects of Call of Chaos. Utilized by Loki. **'Tetrakarn:' A barrier that reflects physical attacks. **'Makarakarn:' A barrier that reflects magical attacks. **'Dekaja:' Nullifies all positive effects of every present foe. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Persona Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Teens Category:Traitors Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Benders Category:Mind Users Category:Mind Controllers Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Detectives Category:Absorbers Category:Power Mimicker Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Wind Users Category:Madness Inducers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Radiation Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Curse Wielders Category:Holy Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Tier 4